10 de Octubre
by Ana-91
Summary: Es el día del deporte y la salud en Japón. Malik tiene competencias que ganar y Mariku gente que fastidiar. Shonen ai, disque humor, lean y dejen reviews! One Shot


**ONE-SHOT **

Hola a todos! Lo sé, parece que me tragó la tierra, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por tener más tiempo libre para dedicarme a mis fics, los cuales he abandonado, pero les aseguro que los terminaré, algún día, pero lo haré, jeje.

En fin, hoy es MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Y con alegría descubrí que en Japón festejan el día del deporte, así que decidí hacer un pequeño fic, que espero les guste y entretenga un ratito.

La pareja principal es MarikuxMalik, aunque se nombran o insinúan otras mas.

**Día del Deporte y la Salud (Taiiku no Hi)**

Ana91 

"Mariku¿has visto mis tenis nuevos?"

"..."

"Mariku!"

"Mmmm...queeee" dijo en medio de un bostezo

"¿Sigues dormido!" preguntó el joven moreno, al tiempo que algo molesto retiraba las sábanas del cuerpo de su perezoso compañero "Llegaré tarde por tu culpa"

"No vayas y quédate conmigo.." dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que tallaba sus ojos perezosamente

El otro solo resopló y continuó buscando su calzado "¿Acaso olvidaste que día es hoy?"

"Eehhh..." el moreno pensaba mientras rascaba su cabeza "Si, creo que si lo olvidé"

"Mariku eres imposible!" dijo el más joven mientras se sentaba en uno de los extremos de la cama y se colocaba los tenis "Hoy es el día del deporte y la salud"

"¿Y qué con eso?"

"Agghh! Pues que hoy va a haber competencias deportivas en la escuela y yo participo en varias¿no recuerdas que estuve entrenando duro la semana pasada?"

"¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo" dijo mientras sonreía con todos los dientes "Supongo que quieres que vaya a verte competir, no?"

"Me enojaría si no lo hicieras" dijo mientras tomaba un peine y una liga y trataba de recoger su cabello en una coleta

"¿Irán Bakura y el Faraón?" preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y sacaba algo de ropa de sus cajones

"Es lo más seguro, ya que también competirán Yugi y Ryou, así como Joey y Kaiba"

"¿KAIBA competirá también?" preguntó volteando a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos

"Créelo Mariku" dijo mientras terminaba de acicalarse "Según parece Joey logró molestarlo lo suficiente para que aceptara el reto" rió un poco "Muero por verlo"

"Yo también" dijo terminando de vestirse "Llevaré la cámara" sonrió con malicia

* * *

Había gran aglomeración en la preparatoria de Domino, por la celebración del 10 de Octubre en todo Japón, el día del Deporte y la Salud.

Gran cantidad de estudiantes vestidos con su uniforme deportivo, se encontraban realizando ejercicios de calentamiento en las diferentes canchas o pistas donde participarían en unos momentos.

Familiares y amigos se encontraban mirando con entusiasmo y expectación desde las gradas techadas que poseía la escuela.

Se podía sentir el ánimo y la rivalidad en el ambiente, era un día perfecto para hacer deporte, con un clima templado, soleado y despejado, extraño siendo otoño.

Por todas las paredes de la escuela estaban colocados diversos letreros con tips para conservar la salud, como: 'Aliméntate sanamente', 'Come frutas y verduras', 'Has ejercicio', 'Higiene es salud', etc, etc.

Un par de jóvenes morenos corrían rápidamente por los pasillos rumbo al patio.

"Corre más rápido Mariku, ya van a comenzar"

"Si corro más rápido, probablemente me dará un infarto!" decía entre jadeos el mayor, siguiendo al otro

"Es tu culpa que nos hayamos retrasado!"

Cuando por fin llegaron a la pista donde Malik competiría primero, se encontró con el entrenador y sus amigos esperándolo.

"Ishtar! Otra vez tarde!" exclamó con reproche el adulto

"No fue mi culpa esta vez entrenador, fue Mariku quien se quedó dormido y tuve que esperarlo" dijo mientras lo señalaba, el otro solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo sin pena alguna

"Mmmm..como sea" dijo haciendo una mueca "Tu carril es el cinco" y se alejó

"Que tengas suerte" dijo Mariku mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a él "Sé que ganarás, tu eres el mejor" después de esto lo besó

"Mmmm...me gusta como me motivas" dijo mientras sonreía a su novio "Y recuerda Mariku, esta será una competencia justa, no quiero 'ayuda', de acuerdo?"

"Mmmm..esta bien"

Después de esto se separaron y mientras Malik empezaba a hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, Mariku se dirigió a las gradas donde se encontró a Bakura.

"Ladrón, que gusto verte por aquí¿puedo sentarme?"

"Hn, haz lo que quieras" dijo sin verlo el albino, que estaba de piernas y brazos cruzados, y con una expresión de fastidio en la cara.

"Que lindo que vinieras a ver a tu NOVIO" comentó inocentemente, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él

"Deja de molestarme idiota!" exclamó con las mejillas coloreadas el otro, en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza

"Oh! Pero no te sonrojes Bakura, eso déjalo cuando estés con Ryou"

El albino tenía una mueca de molestia en su rostro, mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al máximo. Maldecía el momento en que el moreno se sentó junto a él.

Era cierto que acaba de empezar su relación con Ryou y estaba más que contento por eso, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que Mariku le estuviera restregando en la cara el lado sentimental que había descubierto en él cada vez que lo veía. El odiaba sentirse débil frente a otros que no fueran Ryou.

Había intentado molestar a Mariku como él lo hacía, pero al otro simplemente no le importaba lo que dijera o pensara, después llevar más de seis meses de relación, ya no le importaba mostrarse cursi, libidinoso o sentimental frente a otras personas. Bakura anhelaba llegar a ese nivel de 'Miren!-amo-a-mi-novio', pero con Mariku a un lado, era realmente difícil.

"Ya cállate o tendré que romperte la boca Mariku"

"Bakura, no aguantas ni una broma" dijo sonriendo "Por cierto, no has visto al faraón, tengo ganas de fastidiarlo"

"Hn, lo buscaremos después de la competencia" murmuró con malicia, ya más calmado

"Me parece bien, no quiero perderme como mi hikari le gana a todos" dijo el moreno, al tiempo que sacaba la cámara de video de su funda y la encendía

"Ryou es mucho más rápido"

"Já! Ya lo veremos"

Antes de que comenzaran con una discusión sin fin sobre cuál de sus contrapartes era la más veloz, la voz amplificada de un hombre anunció el próximo comienzo de la competencia. Los participantes se colocaron en sus respectivos carriles.

"En sus marcas...listos...fuera!"

Y así empezó la carrera, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas Malik emparejado con Ryou, seguidos de cerca por los demás participantes, estaba siendo muy reñida.

"Corre Malik! Corre!" gritaba Mariku mientras filmaba "Gánale al novio de Bakura"

"Grrr..."

"Parece que Malik va ganar, empieza a dejar atrás a Ryou" relataba el moreno "Oh no! Quien es ese idiota que intenta rebasarlos?"

"KAIBA!" oyó que exclamaba el albino y una parte de su dedo apareció señalándolo en la pantalla de la cámara

"Maldita sea! Como no lo vi antes, ese larguirucho de seguro les ganará con esas piernas de metro y medio"

"Pensé que no competiría" dijo con desgano el albino, mientras observaba como llegaba en primer lugar a la meta, seguido muy de cerca por Malik y Ryou "Bastardo presumido"

Mariku hizo un acercamiento a los rostros de Malik y Ryou "Observen como los seres humanos sudan y lucen agotados después de una carrera, mientras que.." enfocó al castaño "Kaiba, como el ser irreal que es, no muestra ni una gota de sudor o un expresión de fatiga"

Ahora grabándose a si mismo, dijo "Lo siento tanto Malik, si no hubiera sido por él, tú hubieras ganado, ah! Y te veías tremendamente sexy corriendo", después apuntó a Bakura "Algunas palabras a tu novio, ladrón?"

"Muérete Mariku" dijo con desprecio, antes de levantarse y caminar en dirección a los participantes

"Awww que dulce, Ryou tienes un auténtico osito de peluche en tus manos" dijo sonriendo, grabándose a sí mismo de nuevo

* * *

" No lo puedo creer! Entrené tan duro por semanas ¿para qué? Para que Kaiba viniera y arruinara mi gran momento de gloria! No es justo, debería dejar que lo golpees Mariku"

"Ya, ya Malik, lo hiciste muy bien, un segundo lugar es muy bueno también"

"Pero yo quería ser el primero!" lloriqueó el menor

"Mejor piensa que todavía quedan algunas competiciones en las que podrías ganar"

"Mmmm...siempre y cuando no compita Kaiba" dijo molesto al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse su uniforme de fútbol dentro de los vestidores

"Por cierto¿por qué no participó Joey?"

"Al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente y se torció un tobillo, Kaiba ocupó su lugar en esta carrera, pero se suponía que sería en la de salto de obstáculos (donde yo no competía) donde se enfrentarían"

"Mmmm...que mala suerte" murmuró Mariku mientras se recargaba en los casilleros "Ahora en qué participarás?"

"Con el equipo de fútbol, también están Yugi, Ryou, Tristán y Duke" dijo algo más alegre mientras terminaba de recogerse de nuevo el cabello "Esta vez si podré lucirme"

* * *

Mariku estaba sentado en las gradas frente a la cancha de fútbol, había perdido de vista a Bakura, y para su aburrimiento no había encontrado al faraón.

El partido todavía no comenzaba, todos se encontraban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, por lo que decidió ir a comprar algo de comer en uno de los puestos que había por ahí.

Estaba en camino, cuando detrás de un árbol algo alejado divisó dos melenas blancas.

"Oh! Esto tengo que grabarlo!" expresó con diversión y malicia, al tiempo que sacaba la cámara y con todo el acercamiento posible tomaba video al par de albinos

"Queridos espectadores observen con atención como el ladrón de mirada psicópata (como la mía) muestra ahora ternura nunca antes vista frente a los mortales, mientras habla con su novio" dijo en tono burlesco "Espero que no me mate cuando vea este video"

Estaba por apagarla e irse, cuando ambos albinos se besaron "Vaya, parece que el ladrón es todo un pervertido, observen como le pone las manos en el trasero a su hikari" relató de nuevo "Se parece a mí, jeje"

"No sabía que te gustaba grabar a la gente besándose Mariku" dijo un voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció de inmediato

"Faraón! Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte!" se burló "La verdad que no estaba en mis planes grabarlos besándose, pero siempre es bueno tener algo con que amenazar a Bakura" guardó la cámara "Nunca se sabe cuando puede serte útil"

Atemu simplemente rodó los ojos y caminó a un puesto para comprar algunos bocadillos, seguido por Mariku.

"Te vas a comer todo eso?" preguntó viendo toda la comida que cargaba

"No, la mayoría es para Joey"

"Hn! Por culpa del perro Malik perdió la carrera" dijo molesto para después morder la punta de su hotdog, mientras ambos volvían a sus asientos

"Oye! A quien le dices perro!" reclamó una voz familiar

"Wheeler" exclamó sonriendo maliciosamente

"Aquí tienes lo que me pediste Joey" dijo Atemu para después sentarse junto a su amigo

"Entonces¿cómo dices que te torciste ese tobillo?" preguntó viendo con diversión como el rubio se sonrojaba levemente

"Yo...bueno, me tropecé"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero cómo?"

"Pues...yo..me caí de las escaleras" dijo algo nervioso

"Joey, tu casa es de una sola planta" le recordó Atemu sonriendo

"Eh..."

"De seguro se refiere a la mansión de su dueño, donde de seguro pasó la noche, no es así Wheeler?" dijo Mariku socarronamente

"Queeeeeee! Yo..claro que no estuve con Kaiba!" exclamó totalmente sonrojado

"Oh! Pero yo no mencioné a Kaiba en ningún momento, o sí Faraón?" disfrutaba el ver sufrir al rubio

"No, no lo hiciste" respondió el otro ampliando su sonrisa

"..." '_Bravo Joey, dale las gracias a tu gran boca' _pensó

"Ya admítelo perro, creo que es más que obvio ¿cuánto llevan?"

"Dos meses" dijo después de un suspiro

Mariku iba a seguir molestándolo, pero en eso escucharon una voz amplificada anunciando el comienzo del partido, así que dejó la plática de lado y sacó su cámara, debía grabar a su hikari.

El partido era contra los de la preparatoria vecina, hasta ahora ninguno había anotado ningún gol, simplemente peleaban por el dominio de la pelota.

El faraón y el perro constantemente gritaban dándole apoyo a sus amigos, lo cual lo hacía sentir enfermo.

"Sus gritos me están taladrando los oídos!" exclamó exasperado, mientras se grababa a si mismo y luego a los nombrados

Habían pasado 15 minutos, y el equipo contrario anotó el primer gol, pero Mariku notó que eran muy tramposos, pues justo cuando Malik u otro de sus amigos planeaba quitarles el balón, salía otro jugador y lo empujaba o metía el pie, y lo peor era que el árbitro ni parecía darse cuenta.

Al voltear y ver al faraón se dio cuenta que pensaban lo mismo. Joey seguía gritando. Trató de transmitirle con la mirada el plan que tenía en mente. Atemu asintió y Mariku entusiasmado sacó de su pantalón su amado cetro del milenio, aunque Malik le dijera que no lo trajera, el nunca salía de casa sin el.

Le pasó la cámara a Atemu para que siguiera grabando. Cerró los ojos y se concentró un poco, así logró controlar la mente del joven que en esos momentos manejaba el balón e hizo que tropezara y derribara a su vez a otro de sus compañeros. Ryou tomó el balón para luego pasarlo a Malik quien, para orgullo de su contraparte, logró meter gol. Todos gritaron entusiasmados.

Mariku repitió el proceso otras cinco veces más. Después de una hora el resultado final era de 6-1. Tres gracias a Malik, uno Yugi y dos Ryou.

Mariku estaba orgulloso de su novio. Cuando el partido terminó fue en su búsqueda. Lo encontró cuando estaba siendo bañado con agua por parte del equipo, una muestra de afecto por haber logrado la mayoría de los goles. Sostenía en alto el trofeo que habían ganado.

Cuando su hikari lo vio, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que las ropas de su yami se mojaran.

"Bien hecho Malik, te luciste" dijo después de haberlo besado

"Me grabaste?" preguntó ilusionado

"P-por supuesto" dijo mientras recordaba que el faraón había sido quien había grabado el juego '_Mas la vale al idiota haber grabado a mi hikari y no al suyo'_

"Genial, ahora solo falta la competencia de natación" dijo mientras ambos caminaban tomados de la mano

"Mi favorita"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con curiosidad

"Oh...porque me da el placer de verte en ese diminuto traje de baño, es genial" dijo el moreno viéndolo con algo de perversión

"Jajajaja, Mariku, pero más te vale que solo te concentres en verme a mí, eh?" dijo fingiendo celos

"Solo tengo ojos para ti"

* * *

Malik había entrado a los vestidores de nuevo, para quitarse el uniforme de fútbol y ponerse su traje de baño; también tomó su gorra y sus gogles (n/a: la verdad no ´se si se escriben así, pero son esos como lentes que se ponen los nadadores y permiten ver bajo el agua).

Mariku estaba buscando un buen asiento en las gradas frente a la piscina techada, con gusto vio como Bakura y el faraón estaban sentados juntos, ambos con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados y fingiendo indiferencia. Con la cámara en mano y grabando se acercó a ellos.

"Que dulce! Los mejores amigos del mundo sentados juntos apoyando a sus novios¿no es lindo?" dijo sonriendo burlonamente "Algún saludo para la cámara?"

Ambos gruñeron "Acaso son animales primitivos, para solo andar gruñendo?"

"Solo déjame con respecto a Ryou, Mariku, me estas hartando" espetó molesto

"Y Yugi no es mi novio" dijo Atemu sin levantar la mirada

"Si claro!" dijo el albino con sarcasmo

"Faraón tengo ojos y pienso mas que tú, así que no mientas" respondió el moreno rodando los ojos

"No estoy mintiendo"

"Pero de seguro te mueres por él" dijo Bakura como si hablara del clima

"..."

"Que tal una confesión para la cámara" dijo Mariku grabándolo "Puede servirte de práctica, imagina que soy el enano"

Después puso una expresión tierna, irreal en alguien como él, pero totalmente fingida y burlona. Bakura se empezó a reir.

"Eres un idiota! Y Yugi no es un enano" dijo molesto

"Claro! Solo mide un metro menos de lo normal" se burló el albino, para después reírse junto con Mariku

"La verdad no se que hago con ustedes, mejor me voy de aquí" dijo con la intención de levantarse, pero el moreno lo detuvo

"No hasta que hagas tu confesión frente a la cámara"

"No!"

"El faraón ama a su hikari, si o no?" dijo Mariku poniendo la cámara frente a su rostro

"Déjame en paz!"

"Solo di si o no, y si mientes tus ojos te delatan, así que suelta ya la verdad!"

"Eh..."

"Rápido faraón, la competencia ya casi va a comenzar" apuró el albino

"Si..." dijo en un susurro, algo sonrojado

"¿Cómo? No se escuchó bien"

"Si lo amo! Y te odio Mariku!" gritó entre apenado y enojado

"Claro que no me odias, solo eres un imbécil" dijo Mariku satisfecho con su logro, pensando en que tenía que mostrarle la grabación cuanto antes a Yugi

Estaban por empezar a discutir de nuevo, cuando los competidores pasaron a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Mariku grababa con deleite a su hikari semi-desnudo, verlo en traje de baño, era como verlo en boxers. También grabó por un momento las expresiones bobas en los rostros de Bakura y Atemu, quienes también veían con perversión y gozo a sus parejas.

Giró de nuevo la cámara para grabar a Malik de nuevo, cuando vio que varias de las personas a su alrededor observaban de manera libidinosa a SU novio, y eso, no podía permitirlo. Estaba ideando un plan, cuando una muchacha a su lado lo llamó.

"Disculpa, de casualidad el participante número tres es hermano tuyo, es que se parecen mucho" dijo sonriendo estúpidamente "Y pues pensaba que talvez podrías presentármelo"

"No es mi hermano, es mi novio, y si vuelves a mirarlo te arrancaré los ojos, entendido?" dijo mirándolo de forma amenazadora

"S-ssi" susurró con miedo, sin atreverse a volver a levantar la mirada

Mariku sonrió satisfecho, parecía que la gente había oído su amenaza y ya nadie miraba al moreno. '_Já! Que patéticos'_ pensó divertido.

La competencia comenzó. Todos los participantes se tiraron al agua, al principio todos iban muy parejos, pero a la segunda vuelta, se notaba como Malik junto con otros tres tomaba algo de ventaja sobre el resto.

Mariku observaba asombrado como Malik batallaba para dejar atrás a Yugi, quien en verdad nadaba rápido. Volteó a ver al faraón disimuladamente y vio en su rostro una sonrisa de orgullo. _'Maldito enano' _pensó

Estaban en la última vuelta cuando Malik logró dejar atrás al pequeño al menos un poco, obteniendo así la victoria.

"Ja! En su cara perdedores, mi hikari es el mejor atleta!"

"Cállate, que Yugi estuvo a punto de ganarle"

"Además, que si Kaiba hubiera competido, de seguro le ganaba"

Mariku solo gruñó, recordando como aquel bastardo castaño le quitó la gloria a su hikari en la carrera, pero decidió olvidarlo y corrió hacia donde estaba su novio.

"Bien hecho Malik!" dijo mientras lo abrazaba, sin importarle mojarse de nuevo

"Mira mi medalla! Es genial!" exclamó emocionado

"Eres el mejor, debes ver las caras que pusieron el ladrón y el faraón al ver que tu ganabas, las grabé"

"Jejeje, la verdad Yugi y Ryou me pisaban los talones" dijo sonriendo "Ahora solo voy a cambiarme y nos vamos, ok?"

"Aquí te espero"

Una vez que Malik entró a los vestidores, corrió a donde se encontraba Yugi, al parecer el faraón aún no llegaba hasta él. _'Perfecto'_

"Yugi" lo llamó

"Que pasa Mariku" preguntó con algo de desconfianza

"Oh, pues quería mostrarte un video muy interesante" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

"Eh..claro" dijo dudoso

Mariku retrocedió de lo que había graba hasta la parte de la confesión de Atemu y se la mostró al pequeño, que se sonrojó cuando esta terminó.

"No creo que te haya sorprendido demasiado, creo que ambos son muy obvios"

"Eh..yo..gracias Mariku, esto ayuda mucho" dijo todavía algo sonrojado, pero sonriendo dulcemente

"Nah, esto solo es mi buena acción del año, considéralo como mi regalo de navidad adelantado" dijo como si nada, para después irse

* * *

"Creo que se ven bien"

"Mmmm...algo exagerado"

"No las iba a tener guardadas en un cajón, debo presumirlas a las personas que vengan a visitarnos"

Malik había colgado las medallas de primer y segundo lugar en la paren frente a la puerta principal, donde de seguro cualquiera que entrara las vería.

"Y tu trofeo de fútbol?"

"Ese se va a la vitrina de trofeos de la escuela" dijo molesto, luego susurró algo que sonó a idiotas

Mariku lo veía sentado desde el sillón de la sala, de repente se le vino a la mente una idea. Sonrió con malicia.

"Ooooh Malik!"

"¿Qué pasa Mariku?" preguntó sentando a su lado

"Nada, solo recordé que como es el día del deporte, todavía hay uno en el que te falta competir" dijo de manera seductora

"En serio? En cuál?"

"Te daré unas pistas, se hace entre dos personas, no se necesita uniforme y los hacemos muy seguido"

"Mariku! El sexo no es un deporte!" dijo algo sonrojado pero sonriendo

"Pero acaso no competimos por quien irá arriba?"

"Si...pero"

"Y no se ha dicho que es bueno para la salud, además que ayuda a evitar enfermedades y quemar calorías?"

"Veo que has leído mis revistas de Selecciones, eh?" dijo acercándose más a él

"De vez en cuando resultan útiles", susurró "Estas listo para enfrentarme?"

"Si, aunque creo que este es el único deporte en donde me gusta perder"

"Y es el único en donde yo puedo ganar" Malik rió un poco

"Creo que necesito entrenarte para que agarres condición" dijo mientras empezaban con el calentamiento.

**FIN**

Ok, que opinan? No lo sé, creo que no me quedó como esperaba, todo por la falta de tiempo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Quisiera saber su opinión, así que dejen reviews, a parte de que son el mejor regalo que pueden darme.

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
